


All She's Ever Known

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Jedi Code, Lots of dialogue, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: The Jedi Code forbids attachments, but Ahsoka isn't good at following the rules. She gets it from Anakin.





	1. Gramps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation with @swiftbell over on tumblr
> 
> we decided two things are true:
> 
> 1) ahsoka calls obi-wan gramps  
> 2) obi-wan is the mom friend

The first time Ahsoka does it, it's a complete accident. If she'd been thinking, she would've never said it aloud, would've realized how it could be misconstrued. But she doesn't think about it, and later she decides that's for the best.

They're on a mission, like usual. Separatists are causing trouble in the Outer Rim, which is also pretty typical. It's their job to stop them at all costs - just another day at the office. 

Master Obi-Wan is briefing them. He's gesturing at a holomap, and the clones are probably listening intently,  but Ahsoka zones out. Whatever Master Obi-Wan wants them to do, she has no doubt that Anakin will have her do it in a way ten times as reckless and ten times as fast.

“Do you all understand where I need you to be?” Master Obi-Wan asks in conclusion. The clones give a chorus of ‘yes sir.’

“Got it, Master,” Anakin says.

“Ahsoka,” Master Obi-Wan says, “did you see where you need to be? You'll have to break away from Anakin’s squadron and protect this area while I take the long way around.”

Ahsoka studies the area of the holomap he's pointing at. “I've got it, Gramps.”

She immediately throws her hand of her mouth, her facial features morphing into a mortified expression. Master Obi-Wan and Anakin are both staring at her.

“What did you call me?” Master Obi-Wan asks, sounding almost offended. Anakin, meanwhile, looks torn between laughing and scolding her.

“I-I’m sorry, Master, I didn't mean any disrespect-” 

“Unfortunately, that sounded rather disrespectful,” Master Obi-Wan says, and he doesn't even sound mad anymore, just  _ disappointed.  _

“I meant- you're both - I - Master, I know Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments,” she says, “but I'm… you two are like family to me. My Master is like a father to me,” she looks at Anakin, who gives her a small smile at this comment, “and that would make you my… I guess… grandfather, Master Kenobi.”

Master Obi-Wan looks scandalized. Ahsoka has never been so embarrassed. 

“C’mon,  _ Dad _ , she didn't mean it in a negative way,” Anakin says brightly.

“Anakin, I swear-”

“We have a mission to get to, don't we, Dad?” Anakin interrupts.

Master Obi-Wan looks torn, but finally says, “This conversation is not over.”

  
Their mission that day ends in a resounding victory for the Republic.


	2. The Code

Anakin and Ahsoka try to sneak away among the clones as they celebrate the victory. They both know that Master Obi-Wan meant it when he said the conversation wasn't over, but that doesn't stop them from trying to delay the inevitable. 

Of course, they're too predictable.  They creep through the hangar doors, and Anakin almost runs directly into Master Obi-Wan, which makes Ahsoka want to slap herself in the forehead. It’s the universal gesture for ‘I-can't-believe-my-Master-is-an-idiot.’

Master Obi-Wan has his arms crossed over his chest, and he looks serious… but Ahsoka thinks she can see a gleam of humor in his eyes. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

“Master,” Anakin says, “we were, uh, just looking for you.” Ahsoka knows that her Master lies to the Jedi Council all the time, but he can't seem to lie to Master Obi-Wan to save his life.

“I'm sure,” Master Obi-Wan replies in a tone that implies that Anakin’s lie was as unsuccessful as Ahsoka thought. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin tries, “what is there to say?” 

“How about this: it is against the Code to form attachments,” Master Obi-Wan says, sounding exasperated and longsuffering. Ahsoka is a bit confused by his tone, but then she realizes he probably had this ‘no attachments’ conversation with Anakin every other day when her Master was a Padawan.

“Regardless of whether we call you by fatherly names, we will remain attached to you, Master,” Anakin says quietly.

In a curious turn of events, this comment causes Master Obi-Wan’s expression softens.  _ He really is Anakin’s father figure _ , Ahsoka thinks. 

“Anakin, I understand it is difficult,” Master Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka wonders if he's thinking about his own Master. Was Master Qui-Gon Jinn  _ his _ father figure?  “But calling me things such as ‘Dad’ or,” he eyes Ahsoka when he says the second part, “‘Gramps’ will only make it harder.”

“Master, it was just in fun,” Anakin says, and if Ahsoka didn't know better, she would say he sounded pleading. 

“Anakin. Ahsoka. Please,” Master Obi-Wan replies. That's all he has to say. Anakin and Ahsoka both dip their heads in his direction, and Master Obi-Wan walks away.

  
Ahsoka notices, though, that he has a troubled look on his face as he goes


	3. Blue Shadow Virus

Ahsoka doesn't say it again for weeks. She originally plans to never say it again at all, in accordance with Master Obi-Wan’s wishes. But there are some things one cannot plan for, and an untimely death is one of those things. 

Ahsoka comes in contact with the Blue Shadow Virus, the most deadly virus in galactic history, in a bunker on Naboo. She knows her duty, and she completes in like any good Jedi would, even in the face of death. And she comms her Master one last time as the fever sets in. She has to say goodbye. It is her failing. She is attached to her Master, and his Master before him. They are the only family she has ever known. 

“The virus is contained in the bunker, Master,” Ahsoka reports. She coughs through the word Master. 

“Good job, Snips,” Anakin says softly. The image of him flickers. Ahsoka hopes it’ll last long enough for her to finish saying goodbye. 

Master Obi-Wan leans into the frame, and Ahsoka suddenly can’t help herself: “I guess this is goodbye, Gramps,” she says, and she tries to muster a smile. 

Padmé and the clones look over at her when she says this, but Master Obi-Wan doesn’t scold her. “Ahsoka, do not give up. Anakin and I are coming,” he says gently instead. 

Ahsoka hopes Master Obi-Wan is right, but she can’t let the chance to say goodbye pass her by. “Goodbye, Skyguy,” she says. “ _ Goodbye, Dad _ .”

“Ahsoka-” Anakin says pleadingly, but Ahsoka looks at Padmé, and the senator seems to be on the verge of tears, and so Ahsoka tosses the comm off to her before her Master can lecture her about not giving up. That isn’t the last thing she wants to hear from him, anyway. 

Anakin is like a father to her. Obi-Wan, like a grandfather. They are her only family. Before she drops off into a hazy, fevered sleep, she has time to hope that they think of her the same way.

  
Even if it’s against the Code. 


	4. Mixed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anakin has trouble with feelings

Ahsoka survives the virus.

Anakin comes to talk to her alone after she’s recovered a bit. Obi-Wan isn’t around, but Ahsoka expects another lecture about attachment from him in the future. Or maybe not. Maybe he will let her slide, since she thought she was going to die. It doesn’t matter. Ahsoka can handle a lecture from Obi-Wan. She’s gotten many before. 

But she digresses. Anakin is the one who wants to talk to her now. The closest thing she has to a parent. She doesn't think he has an issue with her calling him ‘Dad,’ on her deathbed or any other time.

“Hey,” she begins neutrally all the same. Her voice is so weak. She feels helpless; the damn virus took a lot out of her.

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin says, sitting down in a chair beside her bed. “How do you feel?”

“Horrible.” She gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile all the same.

Anakin smiles back. 

“So, um, you… called me ‘Dad,’” he says awkwardly. It ruins the moment, but that's one of her Master’s many talents. Ahsoka thinks he's uncomfortable with moments. 

“I called Obi-Wan ‘Gramps,’” she reminds him. “You were the first one to call a Master Dad.”

Anakin freezes. Ahsoka can tell he's thinking intently about something, so she waits as patiently as she can manage for him to work through it. 

“Yes. Fine. I did call Obi-Wan ‘Dad.’”

“Mmhmm,” Ahsoka hums in agreement.

“But you… I was joking, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka’s heart drops in her chest. It makes her feel like she has a full-blown fever all over again. “Oh.”

“Do you really think of Obi-Wan and I as your family?”

“I said I do, didn't I?” Ahsoka snaps, and she immediately feels bad about talking to him in such away. But it hurts to think that they can't care for her the way she does for them.

“I… Ahsoka. Obi-Wan is right. Attachments…”

“Where is all this coming from?” Ahsoka shouts, and then she dissolves into a coughing fit. It doesn't make sense. Her Master seemed serious enough when he told Obi-Wan that they'd always be attached to him.

“I'm sorry, Snips,” Anakin says as her coughing dies down. He stands abruptly and rushes from the room, leaving her upset and more than a little confused. 

She settles back down in her bed. Suddenly, Ahsoka has no energy. She used all that she'd regained post-virus talking to Anakin. It isn't very long before she drops off into a fitful sleep.

Anakin does not try and lecture her about attachment again.

 


	5. Obi-Wan is Obi-Done

No one is called Dad or Gramps for weeks after the Blue Shadow incident. Ahsoka has been told by both of the men on which she would bestow such names that it is unacceptable. 

That does not stop her from caring. She asks after Obi-Wan whenever he's off on other assignments. Anakin gives her a look that could be disapproval, but he always tells her Obi-Wan’s status. 

Far less frequently is Ahsoka in Obi-Wan’s company without Anakin, but when the attack on the Senate happens, that’s exactly where she is. They’re in the Temple - the library, for once - as occasionally Ahsoka does something traditionally educational. Obi-Wan just likes to read; Anakin often calls him a  _ nerd _ for it, which is apparently supposed to be insulting, but Obi-Wan takes it as a compliment. 

A beeping noise comes from Obi-Wan’s direction, which causes Ahsoka to look up from her research. He checks something on his datapad, and it puts a deep frown on his face.

“What is it, Master?” she asks. 

“A group of bounty hunters took some members of the Senate hostage.”

Ahsoka stands up quickly, but Obi-Wan shakes his head. “We have missed the action. However, Anakin did not.”

“Of course he didn’t,” Ahsoka mutters.

“I think he and perhaps some of the senators are injured,” Obi-Wan continues. “Would you like to come with me to assess the situation.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan make it to the Senate Rotunda in great time, especially considering Obi-Wan refuses to speed like Anakin does. Ahsoka thinks that there is probably less traffic due to the recent attack on the Senate. The clones should have cleared as many civilians out as possible in order to pursue the bounty hunters, as it’s Ahsoka’s understanding that they escaped. Her Master will never hear the end of this. 

When Obi-Wan and Ahsoka try to enter the Senate Rotunda, a clone stops them. “No one is allowed in or out of the building right now,” he says. “Not until the we’re given the all clear.”

“We’re Jedi,” Obi-Wan says, motioning to his lightsaber. 

“My orders are very clear, sir,” the clone insists. “No one in or out, not even Jedi.”

“But we  _ need _ to get in there,” Ahsoka says. She’s anxious. Surely she would’ve felt it through the Force if something too bad had happened to Anakin… right?

“I’m sorry, sir,” the clone says. He doesn’t budge. 

“My dad is in there,” Ahsoka pleads. Obi-Wan shoots her a warning look that Ahsoka pretends she doesn’t see. “He could be hurt or…” Ahsoka musters a pitiful sob. It’s not terribly difficult to do, as she is genuinely concerned about Anakin. 

“Don’t… don’t cry, sir,” the clone says awkwardly. “I don’t think any Togruta were involved in the conflict.” 

“She’s adopted,” Obi-Wan deadpans, to Ahsoka’s utter shock. She keeps her expression schooled into one of distress and sorrow, though. “Her father is a human.”

“Oh. Well. I still don’t think-”

Ahsoka lets out a forlorn wail. Out of the corner of her eye, she’s pretty sure she sees Obi-Wan huff in exasperation. She can feel the clone’s discomfort with the situation like a heavy cloud in the Force. 

“You will allow us to pass,” Obi-Wan says with a wave of his hand. “A distressed girl should not be kept from her father.”

“I will allow you to pass,” repeats the clone monotonously. “A distressed girl should not be kept from her father.”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka slip by the clone. Ahsoka wants to talk about her relationship with Anakin, what Obi-Wan’s opinion is, why, and how she can change it, but she doesn’t want to fight with Obi-Wan right now. So instead she says, “You have to teach me how to do that.”

Obi-Wan sighs. 

Ahsoka grins at him. 

Things are looking up. Providing Anakin is alright, of course…


	6. Dad

As it turns out, Anakin is fine. He apparently saved the lives of many senators, including Padmé. This doesn’t surprise Ahsoka. She has always been aware of her Master’s affection for the senator from Naboo. He tries to hide it, but she can sense it through the Force anyway. Obi-Wan can probably sense it, too, because he and Anakin are even closer than she and Anakin are. Curiously, Ahsoka can’t remember Obi-Wan saying anything about attachments to people outside the Jedi Order. 

Ahsoka assumes that he’s given up on professionalizing Anakin and Padmé. Maybe that means if she tries hard enough, he’ll give up on stopping her from calling him ‘Gramps.’ 

Ahsoka listens to Anakin recount the tale of the bounty hunter Cad Bane and his band of  vagabonds after she determines that he and Padmé both only sustained a few bruises. There’s something about his story that doesn’t quite add up…

“Did you say you didn’t have your lightsaber?” Obi-Wan says, and yes, that’s the thing that Ahsoka doesn’t understand, either. Her Master always says that her lightsaber is her life. And yet, he goes and loses his own when he needs it most?

Anakin goes red, and oddly, Padmé stares up at the ceiling. 

“I dropped it,” Anakin mumbles eventually.

Ahsoka laughs. The  _ real _ story must be pretty embarrassing because otherwise Anakin wouldn’t have actually tried to claim he  _ dropped _ his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks amused as well; one of his eyebrows is raised so high that it’s beginning to recede under his hair.

“We’ll just assume that we don’t want to know,” Obi-Wan says. 

“Right,” Anakin mutters.

“What about you two?” Padmé blurts, obviously trying to change the conversation. “I didn’t think they were letting anyone in or out of the building.”

“Master Obi-Wan used a mind trick,” Ahsoka says, but at the same time, Obi-Wan says, “Ahsoka cried her way in.” 

“What?” Padmé asks with a frown. 

“Ahsoka tried to guilt the clone guarding the entrance into letting us in. She claimed that her father was inside, and that she was quite worried about him. She even started to cry.”

Padmé looks confused, but Anakin grins. “Good to hear you worry about me, Snips.”

“Whatever,  _ Dad _ ,” she snipes back, since Anakin’s reaction to the title isn’t negative this time. 

Anakin’s laughter fills the halls of the Senate Rotunda. Ahsoka feels content in a way she hasn’t in a long time. She realizes that the feeling comes from being surrounded by the people she cares for, and from their happiness. 

Obi-Wan glances over at her, and Ahsoka suddenly understands that he feels exactly the same way. 

  
So much for no attachments.


	7. Husband

Padmé Amidala has been Ahsoka’s friend since day one. Ahsoka knows that her prior friendships with Anakin and Obi-Wan probably encouraged that, but Ahsoka likes to think they would've become close anyway. They tell each other all manner of secrets, and Ahsoka tries to spend a good portion of their overlapping free time (which is sparse) with her dear friend. 

These are only a few of the reasons Ahsoka is absolutely crushed when she finds out Padmé is married.

The worst part is definitely that when Ahsoka does find out, it's on accident. She meets Padmé in her office every so often, and the two of them usually go to lunch from there. Ahsoka arrives a few minutes early one day.

She's about to knock on the door, which is open just a crack. Her fist is poised and everything. But right before she taps her knuckles against the sleek metal, she hears Padmé say, “You know how my husband is, Threepio.”

To which the droid responds, “Oh yes, indeed I do, Mistress Padmé.”

Ahsoka’s fist falls against the door in shock, rather than as a deliberate knock. 

“Ahsoka? Come in!” Padmé shouts from inside.

Ahsoka pushes the door open. Padmé stands behind her desk with a wide smile on her face, but it drops away when she sees Ahsoka’s expression. Which is still overtaken by her surprise.

“Oh my,” whispers Threepio, and it must be really obvious if   _ he’d  _ noticed. “Mistress Padmé, I believe she heard what we were discussing.” 

“Threepio, you are dismissed,” Padmé says, firmly but not unkindly. Threepio dutifully leaves the office, bumbling by Ahsoka as he goes.

“Ahsoka, if you could shut the door and have a seat,” Padmé says diplomatically. 

Ahsoka shuts the door with a wave of her hand and sits in the chair positioned in front of Padmé’s desk. Padmé sinks back into her own chair.

“Look, Padmé, I didn't mean to eavesdrop,” Ahsoka says before Padmé can speak. She's come to her senses now, and although she feels hurt that Padmé didn't tell her, she also doesn't want her friend to think she was spying.

“I know, Ahsoka. I… shouldn't have left the door open,” she sighs, “I'm sure you have questions.”

“Yes… I… I do.”

“Go ahead.”

“When did you get married? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me?” Ahsoka’s voice breaks a little on the last question.

Padmé stares down at her desk as she answers: “It's Anakin."


	8. Father-Daughter Bonding

 

Finding out _who_ _exactly_ Padmé is _married_ to leaves Ahsoka feeling physically ill. She stands immediately and runs from the room, Padmé’s pleas for her to wait falling on deaf ears.

 _Anakin_ , the only father she's ever known, has a wife. He has broken the Jedi Code to pieces, beyond his typical disregard for orders. How could he? And how could he not tell her? She already knows she won't go to the Council about this. She cares too much about Anakin to do that.

She seethes the entire way back to the Jedi Temple. She doesn't stop at all, although Obi-Wan does try and get her to talk. He can sense her emotions when she walks by; she isn't thinking clear enough to shield them right now. She storms straight to Anakin’s quarters.

“Anakin Skywalker!” she shouts as she steps through the doorway of his quarters. The door zips shut behind her.

Anakin jumps up from the couch. “What's wrong, Ahsoka?” he asks.

“You! I can't believe- you- how could you- and you didn't even _tell_ me!”

“Ahsoka, calm down,” Anakin says. He holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, palms facing her.

“You and Padmé are married!” she shouts accusingly.

Anakin’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Not so loud,” he hisses, and then, “How do you know that?”

“Padmé told me! Why didn't _you_ tell me?”

“Because it's against the Code,” Anakin says. He crosses his arms over his chest.

Ahsoka glares at him. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she's too old to cry over something like this.

Anakin breaks. He falls back onto the couch heavily and pats the seat beside him. Ahsoka continues to glare for a moment, but then she makes her way to sit beside him. She wants answers. Anger is not the Jedi way, anyhow.

“We got married on Naboo,” Anakin begins, “just after the Battle of Geonosis…” He goes on to explain the whole story. In fact, he explains beyond the development of his relationship with Padmé. He tells her of his adventures as a Padawan. He tells her of his youth as a slave, how he met Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan’s Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He even tells her, absurdly, that he is not the only Jedi to fall in love, and points to none other than Obi-Wan as another guilty party. Ahsoka absorbs all of this. She's never felt closer to Anakin, and they've held each other's lives in their hands.

When his is finally finished, Ahsoka says, “Thank you for telling me, Dad.”

Anakin beams at that, a big, wide smile that Ahsoka rarely sees these days. “Thanks for listening, Snips. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

“That's okay,” Ahsoka says. “I know it's hard.” She stands up. Her legs feel tingly from sitting for so long.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, I should probably apologize to Padmé for running out on her.”

“Wise choice.”

“And then I'm going to talk to Master Obi-Wan.”

“Wait - why?”

“If you know about him and the Duchess of Mandalore,” Ahsoka says, “I think he deserves to know about you and Senator Amidala.”

“Wait - Snips - don't you dare!” Anakin yells, standing up himself.

He's too late, though.

 

Ahsoka is already darting from his quarters, her laughter echoing behind her.


	9. The Loss of an Innocent Teacup

Ahsoka’s plan is to go talk to Padmé, but she comes across Obi-Wan first.

Or rather:

Ahsoka runs directly into Obi-Wan as she flees from Anakin’s room. She stumbles back, but regains her balance before she can fall.

“Sorry, Master,” she says.

Obi-Wan doesn't smile, per say, but he doesn't look all that angry or annoyed either. “It is good to see you in better spirits, Ahsoka.”

“Master, I actually have something to tell you. Can we go somewhere more private than the hallway?” Ahsoka asks. She looks behind them to make sure Anakin isn't following.

Obi-Wan looks a tad puzzled, but he nods all the same. She follows him down another hallway, and he leads her to a room she recognizes as his own quarters. Ahsoka hasn't been inside before, but she's seen Anakin come and go from this direction plenty of times.

Obi-Wan politely invites her into his quarters, and then he leads her to the kitchen. He offers her a cup of tea, which she graciously accepts. He is such a gentleman. Ahsoka wonders how he ended up that way. It isn't how he was raised - Ahsoka knows numerous ungentlemanly Jedi.

“What troubles you, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asks as they both sip their tea. 

“Anakin and Padmé are married,” she blurts out. Obi-Wan drops his cup of tea. It shatters on the floor. Perhaps she should’ve build up to that announcement. 

_ “What?”  _ Obi-Wan exclaims.

“They got married on Naboo after the Battle of Geonosis,” Ahsoka parrots the information Anakin had recently shared.

“After the Battle of - they've been married for the entirety of the war?!”

“Erm, pretty much.”

Obi-Wan groans, slumping and bracing himself against the counter. He hasn't imparted any attention on the shattered cup or the hot tea coating the floor. The whole scene is concerning. She definitely should have built up to that announcement. 

“Anakin is going to get himself exiled for this,” Obi-Wan murmurs.

A wave of panic hits Ahsoka at those words. “You're not going to tell the Council on him, right?”

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan says, giving her that don't-be-ridiculous look. 

“Right. Well. I just thought you should know, since he knows about you and the Duchess of Mandalore.”

“He told you about that?” Obi-Wan says, and curiously enough, Ahsoka can see a bit of a blush coloring his face. She tries to see exactly what he's feeling though the Force, but predictably, he's shielding against her.

Ahsoka raises one of the markings above her eye. “What exactly is there to tell, Master Kenobi?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan says hurriedly. Suddenly, he's very interested in the mess he made when he dropped his tea. “I should clean this up.”

“You do that, Gramps,” she says, only cutting him a little slack. “I have to go talk to Padmé. Or… I guess she's Mom now. Or Mama? I don't know which one sounds better…”

“Ahsoka, we've been over this,” Obi-Wan says tiredly.

“Tell that to the Duchess of Mandalore,” Ahsoka singsongs. “Or should I say ‘Grandma’?”

“Ahsoka!”

 


	10. Chatting with Momidala

Ahsoka decides that ‘Momidala’ is a good title for her newfound parent. She can’t use this as often as she can call Anakin ‘Dad’ or Master Obi-Wan ‘Gramps,’ but whenever they go on their typical lunch dates, she tries to at least slip it in once. Padmé smiles whenever Ahsoka does so - and Ahsoka is glad someone finally appreciates her nicknames.

“Could you pass me the salt, Momidala?” Ahsoka asks, and Padmé passes the salt across the table. Ahsoka dumps quite a bit of it onto her food, more than human taste buds could probably handle. That’s how she rationalizes the way Padmé’s face twists when she sees it. 

“I’ve been wondering,” says Padmé after a moment, “if you consider Anakin your dad and Obi-Wan your gramps, do you think of any of the other Jedi as family?”

“Sure,” Ahsoka replies. She’s given this topic a bit of thought. “Masters Windu and Unduli are like a strict uncle and aunt. Barriss and some of the other Padawans are like cousins.”

Padmé rubs her chin. “Would that make, say, Obi-Wan’s Master Qui-Gon Jinn your great-gramps?” she asks. 

Ahsoka grins. “I hadn’t thought of that. Yeah. And then… let’s see, I think Master Obi-Wan said that Master Jinn’s mentor was… Count Dooku.”

Padmé raises her eyebrows, a clear indication of her surprise. “I find that hard to believe.”

Ahsoka shrugs. “That’s just what I remember Master Obi-Wan saying. That means Dooku is my great-great gramps. Awkward. And then Master Yoda is the great-great-great gramps. The ultimate gramps.”

Padmé snorts unattractively at that comment, which causes some of the other patrons of the restaurant to turn and give them odd looks. Padmé ignores them. “Have you fought Count Dooku before?”

“No.” 

“If you ever do, perhaps you should call him ‘Gramps’ in the middle of it. It might confuse him for a moment.”

Ahsoka grins at the mental picture of Dooku floundering because of a word. “He looks like more of  ‘Grandfather’ to me.”

  
Padmé nods seriously, like it’s a controversial political topic they’re discussing. Ahsoka makes a mental note to call Dooku ‘Grandfather’ if she ever meets him in person. She starts to hope that she and Anakin will encounter the bastard, just for that reason. 


	11. Mission to Mandalore

The days at the Temple begin to fade together if Ahsoka sticks around too long, but an end to the monotony is only a fraction of the reason why she's excited to go on her next mission. Most of her excitement is due to the specifics of her next mission: she's going to Mandalore with Anakin, Master Obi-Wan,  _ and  _ Padmé. Padmé and some other senators are going to discuss peace with some Separatists, and the three Jedi are coming for their protection.

And the Duchess of Mandalore, as Ahsoka will never forget, has a thing for Master Obi-Wan. She imagines their interactions will be highly amusing. At least, that's what Anakin implied.

Ahsoka is practically jumping up and down when they exit the ship. The Duchess - who is dressed in a bizarre manner - is there to greet them. She has only one guard. 

The Senators all greet her in that faux friendly way politicians do, with the exception of Padmé. Padmé greets her like an old friend. Padmé never mentioned knowing her. Ahsoka wonders about their history - are they close enough that they’d talk about their Jedi together? She risks a glance in the direction of Master Obi-Wan and Anakin, who are both looking the epitome of respectful. 

Anakin catches Ahsoka’s gaze and winks at her, probably knowing exactly what she was just thinking. 

The entire party follows the Duchess into a large, open room with a long table in the center of it. Guests are already seated on one side of the table - the Separatists. None of them look happy as they begin to recognize Jedi in the Republic group. 

“What are they doing here?” one snaps, a female humanoid. 

“It’s just a precaution, Senator,” assures Bail Organa, the Senator from Alderaan. “The Jedi are not here as a threat.” 

“Jedi are  _ always _ a threat,” murmured another.

“We are here to talk  _ peace _ ,” stresses a third, and then this one appeals directly to the Duchess. “Duchess Satine, do you not agree that having the Jedi here is inappropriate?”

Ahsoka tries and fails not to feel offended. 

“Perhaps it would be best if they wait outside,” the Duchess says. She gives Master Obi-Wan a  _ look _ , and Ahsoka looks at Anakin for his reaction. A grin is splitting his face. Ahsoka feels one of her own coming on. She’s sure Master Obi-Wan can feel their amusement through the Force, but he ignores it dutifully. 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty-” begins Obi-Wan, but the Duchess cuts him off. Ahsoka has never heard anyone but Anakin cut him off before. She wants to laugh. 

“Master Jedi, I understand your position,” she says firmly, “but I am going to have to insist that you leave the room.”

Obi-Wan pauses, and then he bows respectively. “Of course, Duchess.” He motions for Anakin and Ahsoka to follow him out of the room. Anakin doesn’t look very happy about this, but he follows Obi-Wan anyway. 

  
Ahsoka has a feeling this mission is going to be unlike any other. 


	12. Duchess Satine's Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get these chapters up!
> 
> (optional drinking game: take a shot every time Obi-Wan attempts to pacify the pacifist)

Ahsoka is unprepared for the Duchess of Mandalore, even though she has an idea of what to expect. 

After she and Anakin follow Obi-Wan out of the room, they stand in the hall. They wait. Obi-Wan guards the door vigilantly. Anakin sits down against the wall, covering a yawn with his hand. Ahsoka looks between them.

“Are we really just going to sit here?”

“The Duchess does not want us in the room,” Obi-Wan reminds her. 

“I know.”

“Our job is to protect the Senators, Snips,” Anakin says.

“I know that, too.”

Anakin smiles. “Then what else would you have us do?”

Ahsoka considers this for a moment. “Well… the Duchess doesn’t need to be in there. She exiled us to the hall, the least she could do is come and keep us company,” she suggests. 

Obi-Wan, predictably, gets a sour expression on his face. “She is the moderator.”

Anakin snorts. “You’re just afraid Ahsoka will call her ‘Grandma.’”

“Who will call who ‘Grandma’?” questions a voice from the doorway, and the three Jedi look at the Duchess as she steps out into the hall. The doors close behind her. 

Obi-Wan’s face is very red, Ahsoka notices. Anakin has a cheeky look on his own face. The Duchess isn’t giving anything away herself, and Ahsoka wants to know exactly how much of their conversation she heard. Ahsoka tries to tune into her emotions with the Force, but Obi-Wan shoots her a disapproving look. He’s blocking her from other Force sensitives.  _ How romantic _ .

“It’s a Jedi joke, Your Majesty,” Obi-Wan says. “I’m not sure you would understand it.”

“If I recall correctly, Jedi don’t have grandmothers. Or any other family.”

“That  _ is _ the joke, Satine.”

“Then I’m insulted that you didn’t think I wouldn’t get it.”

Ahsoka can’t believe what she’s hearing. She leans over to Anakin, who hopped to his feet as soon as the Duchess -  _ Satine  _ \- came into the hall, and whispers, “Are they  _ flirting _ ?”

“Just wait,” Anakin whispers back giddily. He looks like a kid in a candy shop. Ahsoka knows that her father figure is outside what’s considered normal most of the time, though. She should’ve expected him to be weird about this. 

“General Skywalker,” the Duchess says neutrally, turning away from Obi-Wan to acknowledge the presence of other people. 

“Duchess.” Anakin bows.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” the Duchess says kindly to Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka mimics the bow Anakin gave the Duchess. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I’m Command-” she sees Obi-Wan and Anakin both violently shaking their heads out of the corner of her eye, “Padawan Ahsoka Tano.”

The Duchess narrows her eyes and glances over at the Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ahsoka has a feeling she noticed their head shaking, too. “You’re a Commander? In the Clone Wars?”

“Uh, yes.”

“You… fight.”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

Ahsoka glances at Anakin, who gives her no help whatsoever. “Sixteen,” she tells the Duchess after a long, awkward silence.

“How old were you when you… became a Commander?”

“Fourteen.”

The Duchess’ controlled expression falters, twitches. She turns, very slowly, to Obi-Wan. “Child soldiers, Obi-Wan?”

“Satine-”

_ “Fourteen? Sixteen?  _ How do the Jedi justify this? How do you justify it to yourself?”

“Satine, Ahsoka has been trained for this.”

That is apparently the wrong thing to say because the Duchess goes off on him. “Do you truly believe that telling me you and your Jedi Order have trained this girl throughout her childhood to fight for you is the way to convince my that this is right?”

“Satine, you know how the Jedi work,” Obi-Wan says longsufferingly. 

“I-I never thought- hmph, peacekeepers, my ass,” the Duchess mutters angrily, and then she storms off down the hall. 

“That’s only the second time I’ve heard her swear,” comments Obi-Wan after a tense bout of silence. 

“Really?” Anakin says innocently. “I would think she’d be swearing at you all the time, Master.”

“She’s a real keeper, Gramps,” Ahsoka adds approvingly, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder. 

 

Obi-Wan grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like the path to the Dark Side under his breath.  


	13. Lux Bonteri

Lux Bonteri is not supposed to be on Mandalore. Sure, he’s a Separatist, but he isn’t a Senator, and Ahsoka figured after what happened to his mother, he wouldn’t be terribly interested in intergalactic politics.  Or maybe he’s more interested than ever. Ahsoka isn’t sure. She’s never lost a parent before, and she hopes she never has to. What would she do without Anakin and Padmé? 

All of that is beside the point. The point being that Lux  _ is not _ supposed to be there. Except he is. He’s right here. Standing in front of her. With a stupid little grin on his face that reminds her vaguely of the one Anakin gets when he looks at Padmé. She does not like that association. 

“Lux,” she greets him all the same. She’s still standing in the hall outside of where the Senators are meeting, but Anakin and Obi-Wan aren’t there. Anakin went to get some food, and Obi-Wan mumbled something about talking to the Duchess. She thanks the Force for their timing - they’d never let her hear the end of this. Whatever this is. 

“Ahsoka, it’s good to see you.”

“You too. Um, what are you doing here?”

“Monitoring the peace talks. I assume you’re protecting the Senators?”

Ahsoka nods the affirmative. “Lux… I heard about your mom. I’m sorry.”

A shadow of sadness crosses Lux’s face, and he looks down at his hands. “It was Dooku,” he murmurs.

“Dooku? What makes you so sure?”

Lux just shakes his head, so Ahsoka drops the subject. She shifts her weight awkwardly in the ensuing silence. 

“Hey, Ahsoka, so I think this a Mandalorian special...” Anakin’s voice carries down the hall. He’s looking into a bag full of food, so he hasn’t seen Lux yet, but Ahsoka has a feeling she’s about to regret setting foot on Mandalore. 

Ahsoka can feel it through the Force the moment he registers there’s someone else there. Lux continues to stand there, looking mildly uncomfortable. Ahsoka wants to yell at him, ask him why he didn’t walk away, but she just stands there and waits. 

“Who’s this?” Anakin asks.

“Lux Bonteri,” Ahsoka says with a sigh. “And Lux, this is my Master, Anakin Skywalker.”

“How do you two know each other?” Anakin looks at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“We met on Raxus… when Senator Amidala first tried to discuss peace.”

Anakin’s brows narrow in Lux’s direction. Ahsoka still feels a tad guilty about that mission to Raxus, especially regarding Mina Bonteri’s death and the fact that they didn’t achieve peace then. And she knows Anakin was upset about it at the time. 

“You’re Mina Bonteri’s son?” asks Anakin. 

“Yeah. Did you know her?”

“I knew _of_ her,” Anakin answers. He seems wary of Lux, but that doesn't surprise Ahsoka. Anakin is wary of all Separatists - Ahsoka’s almost shocked that he  _ isn't  _ confrontational. 

Lux nods, as if he's not sure about how to react to Anakin. Ahsoka has a feeling that some silent human male thing is passing between them, but she, being a Togruta female and all, can't be sure. 

“So you're interested in politics like your mom?” Anakin says eventually.

“I'm interested in  _ peace _ like my mom,” Lux amends. Anakin gives a little frown. Ahsoka knows that he doesn't believe peace is as easy as the politicians claim. 

“Lux thinks Count Dooku killed his mom,” Ahsoka interjects, because even that is better than the two of them discussing war and peace.  

“Dooku, huh? Betraying his own people sounds like him,” Anakin murmurs.

“I believe he's manufactured this war for his own gain,” comments Lux. “He exploited people who had genuine grievances against the Republic.”

“They aren't the only ones,” Anakin says, and then, as an afterthought, he adds, rather defensively, “What kind of grievances do you have against the Republic?”

Ahsoka sighs and snatches the food bag from Anakin’s grip. She just knows this conversation is going to last awhile. 


	14. Things Get Awkward (Courtesy of Palpatine)

“What problems can you possibly have with Chancellor Palpatine?” Anakin demands of Lux what seems like hours (but actually a single hour) later. Anakin has a weird relationship with the Chancellor, and Ahsoka is sure about one thing; she doesn’t want to know the details. 

“Nothing personal,” Lux says coldly. “His politics, however, leave something to be desired. For starters, how can  _ you _ trust one person with so much power? It’s the antithesis of democracy.”

“Chancellor Palpatine is a good man,” insists Anakin. 

“Too much power can corrupt men with the most noble of intentions,” Lux says as he crosses his arms over his chest. Ahsoka is almost to the bottom of the food bag - Mandalorians are quite the admirable carnivores - and she’s about run out of things to occupy herself with. She doesn’t want to talk to Lux and Anakin at the same time; she’s afraid of what could come of it. Violence, probably. Of course, if they continue to talk about Palpatine, there may be violence anyway.

Her knight in shining armor turns out to be a grumpy-looking Obi-Wan Kenobi, who returns moments after Ahsoka finishes off the last strips of bantha jerky. He stops beside a red-faced Anakin and puts a calming hand on his former Padawan’s shoulder, which Ahsoka considers a fatherly gesture. Lux’s eyes snap to Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka knows he’s analyzing Obi-Wan the same way he did Anakin.

“This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin introduces Obi-Wan with pride in his voice. “Master, this is Lux Bonteri. Apparently, he and Ahsoka are friends.” The three men look at her when Anakin says her name, and Ahsoka’s glad her mouth isn’t stuffed full of food anymore. 

“Ahsoka, what’s your opinion on Palpatine?” Lux asks, and Ahsoka wants to smack him because it sounds like he just remembered her presence. 

“Don’t try to turn my Padawan against me, you little Separatist punk,” Anakin snaps suddenly. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonishes, but he frowns at  _ Lux _ .

“Well now that the menfolk are done with the political chatter,” Ahsoka draws, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Anakin blinks at her in a way that says  _ you could’ve jumped in any time _ , but Lux has the decency to look mildly ashamed for virtually ignoring her for the past hour. 

“Bonteri,” Obi-Wan says. “When have you had the opportunity to become friends with the son of a Separatist senator, Ahsoka?” He doesn't say it in an accusatory manner, but Ahsoka responds defensively anyway. 

“About the same time you had an opportunity to become friends with the Duchess, Master.”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow warningly. “Am I to assume you have a similar relationship with Mr. Bonteri that I have with the Duchess?”

Anakin is on the verge of a laughing fit. Ahsoka can tell by the way the corner of his mouth is twitching.

“You're friends with Duchess Satine?” inquires Lux, and Ahsoka can't tell if he's being dense intentionally or not. 

Or maybe he really does think they're just friends. Ahsoka feels horribly embarrassed, and she can tell that feeling is bleeding into the Force by the way Anakin and Obi-Wan glance at her. She doesn't care. She's too busy wondering when the stars she started thinking of Lux as more than a friend and why she would do such a dumb thing. 

“I am,” confirms Obi-Wan. Ahsoka can see him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

“I didn’t think she would be the type to befriend Jedi.”

“Politicians and Jedi often become acquaintances, at least,” Obi-Wan points out.

_ “Friends with benefits _ ,” Anakin murmurs, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both hear him, but Lux seems oblivious to the comment. Obi-Wan glares at Anakin, but Ahsoka can’t help but think how painfully accurate that statement probably is. 


	15. Anakin Skywalker Has the Gall to Give Emotional Advice

After Anakin’s inappropriate commentary, Obi-Wan skillfully directs the conversation away from any implications that the Jedi can’t manage to follow their own code. Lux seems content to discuss the growing seasons of various vegetables on various worlds with Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka lets herself be impressed and a bit confused at how he’d gotten to vegetables from politics and how they both knew enough about the aforementioned vegetables to actually discuss them. 

Anakin, predictably, is bored. He stifles a yawn with a lazy brush of his hand. 

“Hey,” Ahsoka whispers, jerking her head toward the end of the hall. Anakin catches the message, and the two of them slip away just as Lux says, “...but jandarra need such an intense amount of sunlight.”

“Isn’t that riveting?” Anakin says sarcastically. 

“You don’t want to know how to grow the rarest tuber in the galaxy?” quips Ahsoka, and they both laugh and glance back down the hallway at Lux and Obi-Wan. 

“That Bonteri kid… he seems okay,” Anakin tells her when their laughter dies down. This is probably the most fatherly thing he’s ever said to her, and he’s said some pretty fatherly things, especially since she began calling him dad. 

“Thanks,  _ Dad _ .”

“Are you two in a relationship?” 

Those are words Ahsoka would’ve never thought she’d hear from Anakin. “Um. No. I’m a Jedi. Just because you and Master Obi-Wan don’t know what ‘no attachments’ means doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“You literally just referred to me as ‘Dad.’”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“We’re all Jedi, for one thing. For another… it’s a different kind of attachment.” Ahsoka honestly doesn’t understand how other Padawans don’t become attached to their Masters. They’re basically assigned parents. In the eyes of the Republic Senate, Masters are the legal guardians of their Padawans. 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin says, and his voice is oddly gentle. Ahsoka has learned that it’s never a good sign when Anakin sounds like that. He’s meant to be tough and aggressive, after all. “It’s alright if you do have feelings for him.”

“I know. Maybe I have some. I don’t know. What I do know is that I don’t want to fall in love with someone just to grow worlds and wars apart from them.” The  _ like Obi-Wan and the Duchess _ part is heavily implied, although Ahsoka realizes belatedly that Anakin could take that as a reference to his own relationship with Padmé. They’re often apart, too.

“Well, luckily for you, thinking he has a cute face is entirely different from being in love with him,” Anakin says. Ahsoka smiles at the return of his typical flippant attitude. 

“Who has a cute face?” comes a voice from beside them. Ahsoka jumps; Obi-Wan shouldn’t be able to sneak up on fellow Force Sensitives like that, and yet, he somehow does it regularly.

“Lux Bonteri,” Anakin answers before Ahsoka can say  _ No one _ .  “What’d you do with him?”

“He went to talk about the effects the war has had on him and the people of Onderon, his homeworld, to the Peace Committee. He’s an interesting young man. I do hope you two are using protection,” Obi-Wan says, directing the last comment at Ahsoka in a far too casual manner. 

“Gramps!” Ahsoka exclaims. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Obi-Wan. They’re not together,” Anakin says with a smirk.

“Oh. My bad.”

“The two of you…” Ahsoka mutters. Forget the Sith,  _ they’ll _ be the death of her. 

 


	16. Ahsoka and the Babysitting Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this. 
> 
> I'm not really one for dedications, but it feels right to dedicate this story to Carrie Fisher. (Even though it's Clone Wars.) She was an inspiration to me. May she be one with the Force now.

The mission on Mandalore thankfully wraps up without any more awkward encounters. The Republic and the Separatists haven’t exactly reached a peace agreement yet, but according Padmé, relations are better than they’ve been in years. That’s a step in the right direction, at least.

Ahsoka sees Lux a couple more times before they have to leave, but nothing beyond a hug happens between them. She suspects the story is entirely different for Obi-Wan and the Duchess, if Obi-Wan’s disheveled robes mean anything. From the way Anakin keeps grinning, Ahsoka thinks they do. The Jedi Code really _ is _ just an old piece of paper.

The trouble doesn’t beginning until they’re in transit back to Coruscant. A Separatist fleet comes out of hyperspace right on top of them, and while their ship isn’t tiny, it’s not big enough to take on an entire fleet. Luckily, Obi-Wan and Anakin are both good at thinking on their feet. And good at being ridiculously selfless. They plan to surrender themselves to give the Senators time to escape.

Not-so-luckily, they want Ahsoka to stay behind and babysit said Senators. 

“They need a Jedi’s protection, and we don’t have time to argue about this,” says Anakin. 

“But what about you two?”

“We’ve escaped from Separatists before,” points out Obi-Wan. 

Ahsoka gives them a look to remind them _ how well  _ that’s gone in the past. They exchange a glance that says they remember that, too. 

“Listen, you’re the second best pilot on this ship,” Anakin says, with about all the modesty Anakin usually displays. Ahsoka notices Obi-Wan rolling his eyes just before she rolls her own. “You have to get them out of here.”

“Is that an order?” Ahsoka asks glumly. 

“Yes,” Anakin and Obi-Wan say in unison. 

Ahsoka is about to protest a little more before she gives in, but then she realizes that if she can get the Senators out of harm’s way, she can take the other escape pod back and help Anakin and Obi-Wan when their plan inevitably goes wrong. 

“Alright, fine.”

Anakin looks stunned that she doesn’t argue more. She just shrugs at him. She projects an image of maturity and innocence, which only makes him more suspicious. But he doesn’t have time to figure out what Ahsoka is up to. Which is exactly what Ahsoka is counting on. 

“Come on, Anakin. Ahsoka will take care of them,” Obi-Wan assures. He’s less suspicious. He doesn’t know Ahsoka as well as Anakin does - hence being the Gramps to Anakin’s Dad. 

“Don’t do something I would do,” is Anakin’s last order. Then he and Obi-Wan are gone. 

  
Ahsoka is not a  _ do as I say, not as I do _ kind of girl. She’s going to follow Anakin’s example. It’s the way he’s always taught her, anyway. 


	17. No One in this Family Follows Orders

Ahsoka watches Obi-Wan and Anakin head for the fleet’s flag ship for a moment before Artoo’s beeping catches her attention. She nods to it that it should tap into to the ship’s computers. Artoo would be the closest thing she had to a copilot.

Ahsoka sits down in the pilot's chair and tries to remember everything Anakin has ever taught her about flying. It's a crazy amount of information to recall, but with the help of Force, Ahsoka compiles a plan for navigating this ship back on course. 

“Ready, Artoo?” she asks. She powers on the engines as Artoo whirs an affirmative. 

Ahsoka flies the ship away from the Separatist fleet as quick as she can without jumping into hyperspace. They could make the jump - and that would probably be the best thing to do to keep the Senators safe - but Ahsoka still plans on going back for Anakin and Obi-Wan. She'll instruct Padmé to make the jump after she's in her escape pod. 

When the ship is out of the fleet's firing range, Ahsoka kills the engines and stands up. She walks into the hall, patting Artoo’s mental top as she goes by. Padmé is out there, dressed more plainly than Ahsoka has ever seen her. She looks determined. Ahsoka has heard Anakin mention Padmé’s flying abilities. Apparently, she's better than Obi-Wan, but that isn't exactly saying much. Anakin thinks Obi-Wan is the worst pilot in the Republic.

“Momidala,” Ahsoka says, “Coruscant’s coordinates are already in the computer, so all you should have to do is jump into hyperspace. If you need any help, Artooie’s your guy.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka. Good luck retrieving Anakin and Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka hadn't even had to talk Padmé into this plan; she has a feeling the Battle of Geonosis is still fresh in the Senator's mind. 

Ahsoka gives Padmé a brief hug, and then she's running across the ship. She jumps in the escape pod, makes sure her lightsabers are still clipped to her belt, and slams the release button. Then she takes control of the tiny pod and steers it away from the ship. She watches from a distance as Padmé hits the hyperdrive, and when the ship is out of sight, she heads toward the fleet.


	18. Estranged Family

Ahsoka disagrees with the Separatists on many things, including but not limited to the state Republic and the Jedi Order, the way to treat prisoners of war, and how to create alliances. One thing she does happen to agree with them on, however, is their taste in decor. The flagship of the fleet that surprised them on their way back from Mandalore has really interesting lighting, not too bright, that brings out the sheen of the silver paneling that lines the halls. 

The weird thing is that the halls are so deserted that she can admire the minimalism instead of fighting her way through the ship. 

She creeps around anyway, of course. Ahsoka doesn’t want to give anyone any reason to come into the hall. She’s taking the easy passage as a sign of good luck instead of something ominous. That’s probably what Anakin would tell her to do, if he was with her. 

Speaking of Anakin, neither he nor Obi-Wan feel particularly close. She can sense them, distantly, like she always can unless they (or more likely, someone else) are actively blocking her. But when she get close to them, she  _ knows _ she’s getting close. And she doesn’t feel much closer to them than she did when she was in the escape pod. Which isn’t necessarily a cause for concern because the flagship is huge, and they could be on the other side of it, but paired with the easy passage, it certainly makes her suspicious. Well. There goes that whole “take it as a sign of good luck” thing. 

Ahsoka reminds herself she doesn’t know  _ who  _ is in charge of this fleet and tries to make herself less noticeable within the Force. She doesn’t want to end up face-to-face with Count Dooku, and just because she can’t sense him doesn’t mean he isn’t here. 

Ahsoka creeps down another hall - and there they are. And by ‘they’ she means battle droids. She destroys all of them before the last one finishes saying, “Hey, you aren’t supposed to be down here,” although it does make it to the ‘h’ in here. What can she say. All that peace talk on Mandalore must’ve thrown off her game. 

She finds an elevator and takes it to the top floor because although she doesn’t want to fight Dooku or General Grievous or any fleet commander, she figures that it’ll be the quickest way to get answers on the whereabouts of Anakin and Obi-Wan, whom both still feel… off, somehow. The elevator leads to another tastefully decorated hallway, which has a sleek little rug on the floor. She walks on the rug, makes sure to really rub her boots in. Anakin may not be her biological father, but she still gets her pettiness from him. 

Ahsoka comes to a set off chrome colored doors that she waves open with the Force, and a bunch of battle droids are immediately firing on her. Even in her surprise, she’s prepared enough to be faster than them, to whip out her lightsaber and block every blaster bolt that flies at her, and to destroy all the droids in the room in a matter of mere minutes. 

“Impressive,” says a bored voice that sounds pretty  _ unimpressed _ . 

Count Dooku. 

 


End file.
